Switch
by janrice
Summary: Ranma meets the fruits basket gang 'crossover'
1. Default Chapter

"We'll be going now." Yuki bade them goodbye. 

"Eh? Where are you going Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked the two boys.  

"Haven't I told you before?  Maybe I forgot.  Shishou requested that we have a practice fight today.  He saw his old time friend and he found out that his friend has a dojo and he suggested that it would be a good opportunity for us to practice more with other people to broaden our knowledge in martial arts." Yuki explained.

"Ah I see.  Well, good luck." Tohru forced a little smile.  Fighting is something that she really dreads.  "Please be careful both of you." Tohru noticed Kyo's face.  

"Kyo-kun, what's wrong?"

Yuki answered for him. "I am the only one to fight today.  Kyo's just there to observe."

"Hmph! don't be so cocky, I'm going to defeat you soon." Kyo retorted.

"Don't you get tired of saying it all the time?" Yuki sighed.  

Kyo glared at him.  The air was already intense.  Fortunately, their Shishou arrived.  "Let's go."

In the Tendo dojo….

"You're sure you're up for this?" Mr. Tendo asked Ranma.

"Sure, piece of cake. I'm very ready to fight. What does a rich boy know about martial arts anyway?" Ranma was full of himself.  

Mr. Tendo hugged Ranma. "You have to redeem my honor son in law." Mr. Tendo remembered the old days when Sohma and he would fight and he would always lose. Mr. Tendo has big faith in Ranma's ability.  

Akane was just ignoring the two of them. Meanwhile Akane's 2nd sister, Nabiki was waiting anxiously.  The moment she learned that rich boys would be coming to their dojo today, she dressed in a sexy dress all the while, dollar signs kept flashing in her eyes.  

Hearing the sound of a car approaching, Nabiki went outside right away.  She was expecting a beautiful car but not this limousine in front of her eyes.  Nabiki was positively glowing.  Kyo and Yuki both got up from the limo and then their Shishou.  Nabiki was just standing awed.  Yuki and their Shishou went past Nabiki while Kyo turned a questioning look at Nabiki before going to the Tendo house.  Nabiki was still speechless.  

A soft knock on the door was heard by the people inside the house of Tendo.  "Here they are." Mr. Tendo announced.  "I'll get the door." Akane stood up.  Upon opening the door, nothing could have prepared Akane on what she saw.  Akane felt punched in the stomach with her heart skipping a beat at the sight of Yuki. Akane was just standing for awhile in front of Yuki.  Yuki's smile brought her to her senses.  "Is Tendo-sama here?" Yuki asked politely.  

Ranma scowled.  _What was that all about? He was confused by Akane's strange behavior._

"Ah … ah yes. Please come in." Akane looked down because she could already feel her face heating up.  When the three Sohmas came in, Ranma got a better look at his opponents.  He dismissed Yuki right away because Yuki looked skinny and sickly. _Surely, he's not going to fight me._  Ranma then shifted his eyes and looked at Kyo.  _Maybe it's him.  He looks tough enough. "Ah…Sohma! It's good to see you again." Mr. Tendo approached them.  "You too." Shishou smiled. After all formal introduction were done. They decided to start the practice fight.  Ranma stood up and positioned himself.  Waiting for Kyo to stand up but to his surprise, it was Yuki who stood up.  Ranma got irritated.  _Do they underestimate me that much they give me a weakling as an opponent? But I'm sorry, I won't go easy on you._ Ranma was the first to attack but Yuki easily dodged it.  Ranma was at first surprised in the speed of Yuki but still he continued to attack him.  Ranma was already exhausted and stopped.  __Shit! Who's this guy? Yuki then attacked Ranma.  Ranma was also successful in dodging Yuki's blows but he was already exhausted and Yuki kicked him in the stomach that sent Ranma across the room.  _

Akane watched the fight.  _He's so beautiful and strong._  She worried about Ranma for a second but then she saw that Ranma was alright.  Mr. Tendo ended the fight.  Yuki bowed in front of Ranma and went back to his seat.  "Ah, Sohma you have a great student here." "Arigato Tendo." And they both laughed.  

Ranma was so humiliated but he doesn't despise Yuki. In fact, he admired Yuki.  He doesn't look strong but he is. Ranma went to look for an opportunity to talk to Yuki.  _I have to know his technique.  _He decided.  

After eating, Yuki went to the garden of the Tendos to look around.  Ranma caught him there.  "Hey!"

Yuki spun around. "Ah Saotome-san."

"Just call me Ranma.  Hey, some moves you got there.  What technique is that?"

"Ha?   Technique? You mean the fight moves?"

"Yeah!"

"Um, I don't think it has a name.  I just did what Shishou taught me to." Yuki was happy that this Ranma boy looked like he wanted to be friends with Yuki. 

Ranma looked confused.  How could it not have a name?  All the martial arts moves he knows have names.  

"If you want, you could come to our place and maybe show you some of what I know." Yuki offered kindly.  "But you are strong yourself.  Some people I know would not last that long in a fight with me." Yuki looked knowingly at Kyo.  Kyo had his back on them so he did not see.

Ranma agreed readily.  "Thanks! I like to."

A few minutes later, the three went home with Ranma tagging along.  Akane was confused with herself.  She can't get the smiling face of Sohma Yuki off her mind.  She was never so smitten before by any boy.  

Ranma was very happy to be able to ride a limo.  It was her first time to ride one and Ranma enjoyed every minute of it.  Shishou and Kyo were the ones to be dropped of first because Kyo wanted to stay at his Shishou's dojo so it was only Yuki and Ranma who returned to Shigure's house.  

"Tadaima!" Yuki called out.  Tohru emerged from the kitchen.  "Honda-san, this is Ranma Saotome from the Tendo dojo." Yuki introduced them.  Tohru held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Honda Tohru." Ranma was surprised at how Tohru behaved.  It was very polite and lady-like unlike Akane.  "Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked politely. "Ahh.. Yes—please." He added the word please because he thinks it is appropriate to do so with this girl.  "And you? Yuki-kun?"

"Just a glass of cold water please." Yuki smiled at Tohru.

_Is she Yuki's girlfriend?_

Yuki and Ranma went on chattering about martial arts.  A few minutes later, Tohru emerged from the kitchen with a tray in her hand but her feet caught in the carpet and she was going to fall down.  The two boys saw this and they immediately stood up to catch her but the glass of water fell on Ranma, transforming him into a girl.  Ranma in turn fell at Yuki causing Yuki to transform into a mouse.  Tohru just stared at surprise at the two of them while Yuki the mouse and Ranma the girl stared at each other.  


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. It's been years hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own furuba.

_Where's my beloved Ranma? _Shampoo, in her cat form worried as she walked in the woods, going to Shigure's house using her animal instinct as a guide to where Ranma is. Shampoo learned earlier that Ranma went with the Sohmas after the practice. Shampoo remembered the Tendo family when she arrived. Nabiki was ecstatic; Mr. Tendo was wearing a long face, and Akane was, well, weird. When Shampoo barged in the Tendo's house looking for Ranma, she expected Akane to frown like she usually does but that time, Akane had a blank look on her face and simply told her of Ranma's whereabouts.

Kyo just got back from his shishou's dojo and was resting in a tree when he noticed that a white cat was going to Shigure's house. _A lost cat maybe,_ Kyo thought and quickly dismissed the white feline from his mind.

Shampoo, unaware that she was being watched, continued walking when she saw the house. _This must be it, I can feel him,_ Shampoo thought happily. Shampoo stealthily moved through the backdoor and looked for the kitchen. Upon seeing the water kettle, she jumped, toppled the kettle, and then allowed herself to be drenched by the hot water. In just a second, she turned into a beautiful blue haired girl. Satisfied, she barged into the living room to find Ranma, in her girl form, talking with a boy and a girl. _A girl!_ Shampoo was alarmed. She quickly threw herself to Ranma.

"Oh Ranma darling, where have you been?" I was looking all over for you". Shampoo gushed for Tohru's benefit.

Ranma was surprised. "Shampoo? What are you doing here?" Ranma demanded, ashamed of Shampoo's behavior.

Shampoo ignored Ranma's obvious irritation. "Who are they?" she inquired.

Ranma had no choice but to introduce her. "Excuse me, Yuki-san and Honda-san, this is my…"

Shampoo interrupted, "his fiancée" shaking Yuki's and Tohru's hands while looking longer to Tohru. _Hmmm, she's not so pretty, no style, nothing special._ Shampoo was relieved. _She might even have a boyfriend._ Referring to Yuki.

Ranma shook his head. "My friend" he said calmly. He was used to Shampoo's antics but he was ashamed that she would behave this way in front of these people. Ranma then decided that he should go home already before Shampoo do anything weird again. Besides, he needs to rest as he still can't absorb fully what happened earlier. "Thank you for your hospitality but I think we should go now."

Tohru can only nod. Yuki still in shock himself, agreed. He needs to rest and tell what happened to Shigure. Yuki still haven't told Ranma of the consequence that his memory might get erased because of what he knows and seen. _Maybe, since Ranma is cursed himself, Akito would not order it._ Yuki thought wishfully. He hates to lose a possible friend like Ranma because he feels a certain connection with him. _Must be because I can relate to him._

After the two left, Yuki turned to Tohru. "Honda-san, are you alright now?"

Tohru forced a smile. "Yes, Yuki-kun, I'm alright. I think. I'll just get these cleaned-up" as she picked up the glass of water that she dropped earlier. Tohru went to the kitchen. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw the water kettle toppled with the hot water on the floor. _What happened here?_she wondered. She slowly bent to pick up the kettle. She remembered the blue-haired girl named Shampoo. _She's so pretty, _Tohru thought as she wiped the floor. _Come to think of it, I think she came from the kitchen and not the front door_. Tohru shook her head, clearing her own thought. _I must be hallucinating_

Kyo then opened the back door. "Yo!" he greeted to Tohru.

"How's practice today, Kyo-kun?" Tohru inquired politely.

"Ok," Kyo answered while opening the refrigerator to drink milk.

Kyo looked at Tohru. _She looks so tired._ Noticing the lack of sparkle in Tohru's eyes. Kyo remembered the white cat he saw earlier_. Maybe I should have gotten it for her as a present. _Remembering that Tohru loved cats. Kyo's cheeks colored as he thought about it. "Do you want help in that?"

"No, It's ok. I'm about to finish it anyway." Tohru forced a smile again.

Kyo was not so dense not to notice. However he left Tohru and just decided to ask Yuki about that.

Meanwhile in the Tendo residence…..

"You are all invited to my wedding" Nabiki announced to the family as they were eating supper.

"What wedding?" Mr. Tendo asked.

"My wedding to Sohma Yuki, of course. My future husband is so rich, I will buy a large house and live in the Carribeans all the days of my life. I will have a hundred servants to answer at my beck and call." Nabiki said dreamily.

Everybody supported Nabiki. Everyone thought it would be great if they can have rich connections. All except Akane and Ranma.

Akane was just silently eating.

Ranma was also serious, still thinking on what happened earlier. He promised Yuki that he would never tell a soul on what happened but it's really eating him up. He and Yuki agreed to meet again the next day.

Yuki got up early the next morning to talk to Shigure. He was not able to wait on Shigure last night because he was already too sleepy and Shigure was too late in coming home. _Probably on a night out with brother again._

Yuki went down the stairs and went to Shigure's study. Yuki was thankful that Shigure was always an early bird. As usual, the dog was reading or pretending to read the newspaper. "Shigure, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Shigure looked up to see Yuki looking serious. "Why, Yuki-kun, have you come to ask our little flower maiden's hand in marriage?" Shigure was up to his usual antics again.

Yuki frowned and softly said. "We have a problem. It's about the curse."  
Shigure upon hearing those words, gotten serious. "What about it?"

"Somebody knows." Yuki then continued on to narrate what happened yesterday.

"I see. We do have a problem." Shigure said while scratching his chin. "It seems that we are not the only family who's cursed." Shigure was much more interested in the knowledge that there are others who transforms to another. "I should let Ha-san know about this." Shigure decided.

Shigure got up and went to the telephone table to call Ha-san but Yuki pushed the plunger. "Please, tell Hatori-san to be discreet to Akito-san." Yuki was afraid that Akito might order Ranma's memory to be erased right away.

Shigure smiled and nodded. Yuki satisfied, went outside the room. _I just can't trust Shigure. _Yuki thought as he saw the gleam in Shigure's eyes when he smiled.

Kyo was also up early to talk to Yuki but apparently Yuki had already gone. _Oh well, I'll just ask him later. It's not like I'm super eager to talk to that nezumi._

Kyo decided to go the falls in the mountain to meditate. He was walking in the woods when he saw again the white neko in front of him. _Ah, this is my chance! I will give her to Tohru. _Just thinking about Tohru's smiling face gave him a little glow of happiness inside. Kyo decided to follow the cat silently in order to catch it off-guard.

Shampoo was so enraged! When she learned that the Sohma boy bested her Ranma, she was so angry. _I should defend his honor!_ Shampoo decided to challenge Yuki. She was looking for a hot spring for which she can transform back into her human form that she did not notice that someone was following her.

Kyo never let the cat go out of his sight he continued to follow her until they reached a hot spring. _Aha! She's trapped. _Kyo was about to snatch her when the white cat suddenly jumped into the spring.

Splash! And then the cat transformed into this beautiful blue-haired girl. Shampoo still had not noticed Kyo's presence while Kyo just stared at her in amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo never let the cat go out of his sight he continued to follow her until they reached a hot springKyo

never let the cat go out of his sight he continued to follow her until they

reached a hot spring. Aha! She's trapped. Kyo was about to snatch her when the

white cat suddenly jumped into the spring.

Splash! And then the cat transformed into this beautiful blue-haired girl.

Shampoo still had not noticed Kyo's presence while Kyo just stared at her in

amazement.

Kyo slowly approached the girl from behind. Shampoo, on the other hand, noticed

already the person going up behind her. Shampoo was prepared for this intruder.

As Kyo reached Shampoo, Shampoo whirled around surprising Kyo with an attack

that sent Kyo to slam against a tree.

"Ow!" Kyo cried.

Shampoo retained her fighting stance and was eyeing Kyo suspiciously while Kyo

tried to stand from the blow.

Shampoo was the first to speak. She was worried that this guy might have seen

her transformation. "What were you going to do? You pervert!"

Kyo looked at the ground while his cheeks colored. "I was not trying to do

anything weird." Kyo said defensively.

"I don't believe you." Shampoo tried to attack again. Kyo was trying to fend

her off. He did not know how to fight against a girl as he never tried it

before. She's quite skillful, Kyo thought. He was really having a hard time

because he cannot hit back a girl and a pretty one at that. "Hey! I'm not a

pervert!" Kyo snatched Shampoo's hands as they were trying to attack him,

however, it caused Shampoo to slightly fall off-balance that their faces are

just inches away from each other. Kyo was quick to let his body turn away from

Shampoo's as far as possible because he was already quite an expert in avoiding

accidental hugs from girls. Kyo suddenly jumped into the tree and ran.

Shampoo watched Kyo go away with a deep frown. She decided not to pursue him

because she got better things to do like finding Yuki right away. Also, Shampoo

thought it was strange that although she thinks that Kyo was really trying

something weird, she sensed that Kyo was a good guy. We'll never meet again

anyway." Shampoo was comforted by her thoughts.

Tohru was cooking in the kitchen when she heard a soft knock in their front

door. A visitor. Who could it be? Tohru thought right away because none of the

Sohmas ever knock. Excited to have a guest, she quickly went to the front door

and opened it. "Shampoo-san!" Tohru exclaimed upon seeing the girl she admired.

"You remember me?" Shampoo thought flattered that Tohru remembered although

they've just met. She was flattered because she had forgotten Tohru's name.

"Hai!" Tohru smiled. "Please come in, what brings you here?" Tohru inquired

politely.

"I was wondering where your boyfriend Yuki is." Shampoo said simply.

Tohru reddened. "Oh! He's not my boyfriend." Ashamed that anyone would think she

was worthy to be the Prince's girlfriend. Maybe she's in-love with Yuki-kun

too. The same as the other girls at school. She added.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Shampoo was glad because she sincerely wanted to be friends

with this girl (whose name she forgot) who looks kind and meek. Not the type

Ranma would go for.

"Gomen ne, Yuki-kun is not here. He went to school because of Student Council

meeting."

Shampoo was clearly disappointed. "It's alright. I guess I should be going now."

Shampoo stood up.

"Ah, may I take a message?" Tohru hates it when she's not helpful.

"No, it's alright." Shampoo smiled at Tohru as she left.

Kyo went back to the dojo to think. What the hell happened in there? Why did

she transform into a human? Kyo had a lot of unanswered questions on his mind.

He was confused. All along the Sohmas were thinking they were a special family.

A specially cursed family. Then this girl pops out. An idea stuck him. Yes!

It can be. She can be another Sohma we don't know about. A long lost cousin

maybe. Wait! Isn't it she's a cat? There could only be one cat and it is

me."Ah!" Kyo scratched his head. He was still thinking about this matter when

he went home.

When Kyo got home, he forgot all about the thing that he was going to ask Yuki

regarding Tohru. His mind was preoccupied by the girl-cat.

Shigure was alert on his surroundings as always. "Kyo-kun, what's on your mind?

A girl perhaps.." Shigure teased as they were eating supper.

Kyo's colour deepened. "No, I'm thi-thinking about schoolwork." Kyo stammered

out.

"Hmmm?" Shigure eyed him suspiciously.

Tohru noticed Kyo's silence and deep thought. "Kyo-kun, what's the problem? I

would like to help you but I'm not also very good at schoolwork." Tohru was sad

because she cannot be of much help to her good friend Kyo.

"Ah, it's alright. I can do it myself." Kyo abruptly stood up to avoid any more

questions. However, he remembered that Shigure knows everything about the Sohma

family even if he looks stupid.

He sat down again. "Ah, Shigure, would you know if the Juunishi curse can appear

in a person twice?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shigure was intrigued but he appeared nonchalant.

"Ah, for example, could there be like two boars in the Juunishi? Like one is

Kagura, then there's another person?"

Shigure hooted. "Woohoo! Do you miss Kagura-san that much? You're seeing

double? Don't tell me you tried to kiss some innocent pig…" Shigure was already

thinking some weird thoughts. Yuki was trying hard not to laugh.

Kyo stood up. It was a mistake talking to Shigure. He forgot about Hatori-san,

another knowledgeable but sensible person.

Tohru watched Kyo silently as he left the table. She's really not very good in

academics so she cannot offer any help for now.

Yuki and Shigure walked outside the house to talk while Tohru cleared the table.

"So, what did Hatori-san said?" Yuki inquired calmly.

"He will erase his memory." Shigure said grimly.

"What?" Yuki cannot believe it. Hatori was going to do it again.

Shigure suddenly smiled. "Just kidding!"

Yuki wanted to strangle Shigure then put his corpse in an anthill.

"He wants to meet this Ranma first before making a decision. After all, he knows

about the curse."

"Ok. I'll tell him to meet Hatori-san. However, could you please tell

Hatori-san that he didn't know that several of us are cursed? He thinks I'm the

only one."

"That's much better!" Shigure exclaimed.

Ranma was in good spirits today. He was supposed to meet Sohma Yuki to discuss

on what they should do. Maybe we can practice again together.

Ranma was walking near the shops when he saw Kyo. I know this guy. Then he

remembered that he was the one with Yuki when they came in the practice. "Hey!"

he called out. Kyo noticed him almost immediately. "Yo!" Kyo raised his hand

in greeting when he recognized Ranma.

"Where's Yuki?" Ranma asked immediately.

Kyo frowned. "I don't know. I'm just here on my own."

"Oh, sorry, I was just supposed to …."

"Ranma darling!" Shampoo was speeding her bike to hug Ranma.

Ranma was gone in a flash upon hearing her voice. "See ya!" he called out to

Kyo.

Shampoo was going so fast that she did not have the time to stop causing her to

collide with Kyo.

Shampoo fell into Kyo causing Kyo to transform into a cat. "Poof!"

"Ah! Ouch!" Shampoo exclaimed. She was rubbing her head when she remembered

that she bumped into something or someone. But all she could see in front of her

was an orange cat with a man's clothes around it.

Author's note: I know! It's beginning to sound like a Shampoo x Kyo fic. I

promise I'll try to write more about the other characters.


End file.
